los cuentos de la abuelitaa lo inazuma!
by chizuru yuuki
Summary: puede contener alguno oc s pero solo de relleno, cuantos locos a lo inazuma y un regalo por mi ausencia en estos meses! disfrutenlos


**Chizu: esta es mi compensación, debido a que en el fic "vacaciones un nuevo programa de TV" me demore mucho, es este fic voy a usar oc´s de ese aparte de que es una buena historia con una vuelta muy retorcida al final. ¡Disfruten!**

_**(Cap. 1, la bruja de la casita de helado)**_

Era un hermoso día en inazuma town... (En fin de semana ^w^) mientras un grupo de chicos se reunía en el gimnasio de la secundaria Raimon…

-ahora que estamos todos, empecemos-dijo Chizu prendiendo las luces del gimnasio que hasta entonces había estado sumido en la oscuridad.

-guau!-exclamaron todos los miembros del Raimon a la vez, viendo que parecía como si fuera una pijama da.(todo lleno de cojines, peluches y comida)

-bueno, hacemos esto porque Chizu quería probar unos cuentos con versiones de ustedes-decía yuki.

-¿cuentos con nosotros?-pregunto el de la banda en la cabeza.

-¡sí! de verdad están muy buenos-dijo Aki

-¿ya los leíste?-otra pregunta de Endo.

-sí, yo también-dijo Haruna- me gusta mucho el de la bruja de la casita de helado- termino sonriendo.

-¡pues empecemos entonces!-grito Atsuya

-tranquilo, primero se ponen pijama- yuki le entrega un pijama enterito con orejitas de lobo.-te vas ver muy bien, jajajajaja-rio para terminar de entregarles los pijamas a los demás. Pijamas, enteritos con orejitas de distintos animales, normales, pero con diseños acordes y a las chicas pijamas de dos piezas (short-polera o vestiditos)

_15 minutos después…_

-ahora que están listos mis nietecitos-dijo Chizu vestida de abuelita sacando un libro gigantorme.

-Chizu, tu también con piyama-yuki (pijama de lobito), Aki(uno con baloncitos rosas de soccer) y Haruna(con estrellitas naranjas) se la llevan a rastras y vuelven 5 minutos después.

-¡no me miren así!-dijo Chizu (traía un polerón con orejas de gatitos de mangas cortas blanco y un short negro) mientras todos se le quedaron mirando.

-te ves hermosa Chii-chan -dijo Fubuki (el otro pijama de gato solo que con los colores al revés) abrazando a Chizu.

-tú también Shiro-kun- dijo Chizu completamente roja

-bueno, que empiece el cuento-decía Endo (piyama con estampado de baloncitos naranjos) como un niñito haciendo puchero.

-ok, entonces… partamos con la casita de helado…

_Había una vez…_

Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano pueblo, habían dos pequeños niños llamados Hiroto (14) y Pora-chan(13), no eran hermanos, pero se conocían desde pequeños y albergaban sentimientos que ninguno conocía en sus corazones…pero eso es otra historia.

Los padres de ambas familias ya no tenían que darles de comer así que decidieron que el señor Kiyama, padre de Hiroto, los llevara a dar un "paseo"…lo que no sospechaban era que los pequeños habían escuchado la conversación.

-mira pora-chan, tengo un plan, no te preocupes-decía hiroto tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-está bien, hiro-chan, nos veremos cuando llegue tu padre-dicho esto la chica le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en la mejilla y partió a su casa, mientras en chico recogía del suelo muchas piedritas blancas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol salió, pora-chan empaco su muñequita que le había regalado la madre de hiroto antes de morir, no la fea mujer que tenía el chico, por madre ahora, además sus madrastras eran "amigas" y los odiaban a los dos, también empaco la ropita de muñeca que le había hecho su madre antes de marcharse y que su padre se casara con la vieja bruja con la que vivía ahora y por último la única manzana que le quedaba y una de sus últimas provisiones escondidas que había encontrado tirada por el mercado.

Su padre la llevo hasta la pequeña casita del seños Kiyama y él la dejo en la entrada para después marcharse, cuando golpeo apareció un hiroto sonriente que salto a abrazarla y le susurro.

-no te preocupes-dijo mostrándole una bolsa de piedritas blancas, se separo, vio la hermosa sonrisa de la chica y después de un rato emprendieron camino al bosque con el señor kiyama.

Si que nadie se diera cuenta, hiroto fue dejando caer una por una en el camino, las piedritas de color blanco, llegaron al claro más profundo del bosque y encendieron una hoguera.

-voy a buscar más leña-dijo el señor kiyama, se hizo de noche y el señor kiyama no volvía.

-tenemos fuego y lo poco de comida que nos queda, mañana regresaremos-dijo hiroto tendiéndole una manta recién sacada de su bolso.

-ten hiro-kun-dijo pora-chan dándole la mitad de su manzana, mientras se recostaba en el hombro de hiroto tapados por la manta.

Al otro día volvieron guiados por el camino de piedras blancas hacia sus casas y los padres, sorprendidos, tramaron su próxima jugada, al otro día los llevarían de nuevo al bosque.

Hiroto, muy listamente, intento guardar nuevamente piedritas blancas…

-¿¡que estas haciendo! , ¡Niño estúpido!-alcanzo a escuchar hiroto para después caer al suelo de la fuerte bofetada que su madrastra le había dado.

-nada…-contesto hiroto fríamente llevándose la mano hacia se mejilla.

-¡a dormir chiquillo idiota!-dijo la fea madrastra con cara de burra, arrastrando al chico hasta su cuarto.

Al otro día al salir el sol, el niño guardo el pequeño trozo de pan que la fea le había dado para desayunar…

Se repitió lo mismo del día anterior, pora-chan llego temprano y partieron junto al padre del chico.

Miguita por miguita fue dejando hiroto en el camino, sin darse cuenta de que había unos cuervos muy hambrientos.

Paso la noche con la misma rutina, pero a la mañana siguiente…

-¡no está!-grito hiroto despertando a la peli castaña de su amiga

-hiro-kun, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo somnolienta la chica.

-¡el camino!-dijo alterado el chico

-busquémoslo-dijo pora-chan

Buscaron todo el día, hambrientos, cansados y perdidos.

Cerca ya de caer la noche sintieron un dulce aroma…a helado.

-¡ven, ven!, ¡es por aquí!-dijo el chico tomando de la mano a la chica.

-¡vamos!-dijo la chica echando a correr. Pero se tropezó con una piedra de caramelo y hiroto la ayudo pararse.

A rato encontraron una casa maravillosa, echa completamente de helados y galletas. Con tacho de chocolate, postes de helado, arboles de galletas y todo lo que un niño pudiera imaginar.

Sin pensarlo, los dos se abalanzaron a la casa y devoraron todo cuanto pudieron.

-(sonido de carraspeo)- los chicos le quedaron viendo, era un chico peli-pistacho de coleta alta y ojos negros. -¡hola!-grito el chico saltando a abrazarlos ante la mirada de los atónitos chicos.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaron los dos al unisonó.

-Midorikawa Ryuuji para servirles, el hijo de la bruja de chocolate, pero mi madre murió hace unos años, ella intento comer niños, cosa que le reprochaba cuando podía, pero hansel y gretel la empujaron al fuego y me cuidaron un tiempo, crecí y me dio por hacer mi propia casita pero de helado, pero tranquilos, yo no como personas, ¡solo helado!-dijo sonriendo el pequeño brujito.

-bueno, por lo menos ya no tengo hambre-dijo hiroto abrazando a pora-chan

Años después mientras Vivian con el pequeño brujo Midorikawa, hiroto y pora-chan se comprometieron y casaron, visitaron a sus padres y los asustaron con ayuda del brujo midorikawa, quien a los pocos meses conoció a una bella joven llamada Shinobu (Shin) y empezaron una linda relación... con mucho esfuerzo los cuatro fundaron el "Sun Garden" para acoger a los niños y que no sufrieran como ellos.

-y fueron felices para siempre viviendo en la casita de helado… ¡fin!-grito Chizu

(Aplausos de los chicos)

-¿Qué les pareció?-pregunto yuki

-¡wuuuu! ¡Tengo una casa de helado y me quede con Shin!-gritaba midorikawa emocionado con la idea

-sí, pero que no lo sepa kazuki, se va a enojar-pensaban todos menos el súper emocionado midorikawa.

- bonito final, aun que un poco trágico-dijo kazemaru mientras todos lo miraban mal-¡¿Qué? No solo juego futbol, ¡no soy Endo!-grito

-cierto-pensaron todos los presentes

-y yo con pora-chan, bonito futuro-se reía solo hiroto imaginando como Vivian en la casita de helado y todos lo miraban raro.

-¡otra historia!-grito Haruna mientras abrazaba a Tachimukai

-bueno cuñadita querida, por tu petición-dijo Chizu un poco nerviosa por la mirada matadora que Kido le dirigía cuando dijo cuñadita.

-Kido, si sigues así llamo a Mari-chan-amenazo yuki a Kido- o peor, te encierro en la jaula de la **Burra **(chan chan chaaaan)- Kido se tapo la boca con escocht y se sentó.

-ok, la historia empieza así…

_Continuara…_

_**Chizu: me encantan los cuentos para niños, los encuentro muy lindos, en especial el de hansel y gretel...**_

_** espero que me dejen un reviw y me digan como ha estado, si se les ocurre algún cuento, me lo dicen…les dejo un adelanto… ¡LA Sirenita!**_

_**Hasta el próximo Cap y el desclaimer:**_

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, y la versión original del cuento es de Hans Christian Anderson el más grande escritor de cuentos.

_**Sayo! Mata ne! ^w^**_


End file.
